Naruto and Kyuubi - Mates for life
by Jacklvmage12
Summary: A forbidden romance, a lovers quarrel. A sly fox uses her wits (and a favor) to gain a mate she has lusted for since the beginning. Will she be able to keep this love going, or will she soon be alone again?
1. Chapter 1

_**In the woods, there stood a house with a wind symbol engraved on the door. This symbol belonged to the Hidden Leaf village's Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was the Jinchuriki of the nine tails, the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was female and went by Kurama.**_

 _ **Kurama was a fox with red fur, red eyes and teeth that could make a god piss their pants. Her human form was much softer however. In her human form she was a beautiful woman with striking red hair, blue eyes and a face that was beautiful and terrifying at the same time.**_

 _ **Naruto was a man of thirty years with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, a devilishly handsome face and he was the nicest person you could ever hope to meet.**_

 _ **We see them today in the training grounds outside of Naruto's house with Naruto training. What waits in store for him? Let's find out shall we?**_

 _ **-break-**_

" **Naruto, I think that's enough training."** Kurama said, walking out of Naruto's house.

"You know just as much as me that I have to train constantly. Even having my clones train doesn't make me stronger, it only gives me knowledge." Naruto said, upset she would stop his training.

" **That may be but I'm calling in that favor you owe me."** Kurama said, her voice barely remaining calm because of her lust.

"Fine, what do you want?" Naruto asked, regretting ever telling her he owed her one.

" **To put it simply, fuck me."** Kurama said with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT?!" Naruto yell-asked.

" **Because you owe me one."** Kurama said, her smirk growing even more.

"But I'm supposed to marry Hinata soon! I can't do this!" Naruto said, calming down.

" **You said it yourself 'Thanks Kurama, I owe you one.' Are you going to go back on your word now, Mr Village Hero?"** Kurama said, playing to her one strength - manipulation.

"FINE! I know what I said and I always follow through on my promises. Where do you want me to meet you?" Naruto said, wanting this to end.

" **Meet me in the forest of death, the northeast corner. There should be an opening there we can use. Remember, fox form only. I won't have you trying to get me in my human form."** Kurama said, stating how they were going to do this.

"Fine, be there in two hours. I need to shower and eat before I do anything else." Naruto said.

" **I have waited for almost ten years. I can wait two more hours."** kurama said, being patient.

"You've been waiting for this since I was twenty?! Why would you do that?!" Naruto asked.

" **Because I can and I have. Now, in two hours, you had better be in the northeast corner of the forest of death."** Kurama said, a hint of malice in her voice.

"Alright, I get it. Come fuck you or die, fine." Naruto said as he went to get a shower.

 _ **-two hours later in the forest of death-**_

" **Where is he? I told him to be here now. He has five seconds bef-"**

"I'M HERE!" Naruto yelled.

" **You're late."** Kurama growled.

"Yeah, I got caught by the village. Someone needed help cleaning and I was the closest one there. I'm here now though." Naruto said sheepishly.

" **Whatever, just transform already and let's do this."** Kurama said, excitement entering her voice.

"How do you wa **nt to do this?"** Naruto asked, changing into his fox form.

" **Just go with your instincts and fuck me."** Kurama said, turning around and presenting herself.

Naruto's instincts were telling him " **FUCK HER HARD! FUCK HER LIKE THE BITCH SHE IS! MAKE HER YOUR SLAVE! SHE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A COCK-SLEEVE FOR YOU TO ENJOY! FUCK HER HARD AND FAST!"** At least, that was what his fox senses were telling him. His human senses were telling him "Take it easy, enjoy her and make her feel nice. She is a lady after all." He decided to go with his fox instincts.

As he went towards her, he noticed her doing something he never expected - she was using her tails on herself!

" **Ooooohhh… Get over here already! I can't - aaaaaahh - take it anymore."** Kurama said, her voice full of poorly hidden lust.

" **You asked for it!"** Naruto said as he shoved into her, going as far as he could. It felt like heaven to both Naruto and Kurama. They both knew that even with their stamina they wouldn't last long.

" **NARUTO!"**

" **KURAMA!"**

As they called each other's names, they both went over the edge. They felt each other for the first time and they both loved it.

" **Naruto… that was… amazing!"** Kurama said, out of breath.

" **You can… say that… again!"** Naruto said, out of breath as well.

' **We have to do that again, soon!"** Kurama said.

" **I plan to, with you. Kurama, I never thought I could live with Hinata but now I realize that I don't want to. She is sweet and all but now I think I'm going to stay with you."** Naruto said.

" **Naruto… thank you."** Kurama said, tears in her eyes.

" **I just don't know how to tell her I can't marry her. She would be crushed and Hiashi would be out for blood for hurting his daughter's feelings. And no, you will not kill or harm him if he tried, I care for him as well."** Naruto said, knowing she would do just that.

" **Tell her in whatever way you see fit, I do not care. For now though, you and I will come here once a week and do this until we tire of it. And don't worry, we have all the time in the world. You are immortal after all."** Kurama said, smiling.

" **OK, I think that's fi- WAIT WHAT?! IM IMMORTAL?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"** Naruto yelled, surprised to find out he was immortal.

" **You are my former host and Indra's reincarnation. You would gain a few things from all that after all."** Kyuubi said, explaining to the best of her ability.

" **Well, at least we can live together forever then. Thank you Kurama, for everything."** Naruto said.

" **Your welcome my mate. Goodnight."** Kurama said as she fell asleep.

" **Goodnight, my eternal mate."** Naruto said before he to fell asleep.


	2. Naruto and Kurama - mates for life ch2

_**In this chapter, I try my hand at switching POV's. Don't expect much from Hinata and Kurama's POV's because I'm not a girl. Er… That came out wrong… I meant, don't think it's nothing because I'm not a girl, it's because I'm shit at first person… there we go, I hope that's better. And for the record, I am American and I use Yen for the currency in this story. Yen=Japanese cash.**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **Three weeks after their first day of 'fun,' Naruto and Kurama had met up at the Forest of Death for a round or two. Today however, Hinata followed Naruto to the meeting place.**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **-Hinata's POV-**_

"Bye Hinata, I'm going to see Kurama again!" I heard Naruto say as he left.

'Where is he going all the time? This is the fifth time this week!' I thought to myself. 'I think I should follow him to find out and possibly tell him my secret.'

 _ **And so, Hinata followed Naruto to the Forest of Death. When she got there, all she heard was "YES, GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN!" and "TAKE IT YOU BITCH!" Her curiosity got the better of her as she took a peek at what was going on.**_

'What is that noise? What on Kami's green Earth could be going on?' I thought. 'Is Naruto in trouble? Oh please don't let that be the case.'

As I walked Into the area where the screaming was happening, I saw two foxes. One was obviously the Kyuubi, the other one looked like Naruto. When I looked closer, I could see his eyes and even his soft face underneath the fur. I felt broken, lost, a damned soul. All because of what was in front of me - my soon-to-be husband fucking the Kyuubi.

" **HINATA!?"** Both Kurama and Naruto yelled as they sensed another being in the vicinity.

"H-how could you… Naruto…" I said, crying. "I trusted you, I loved you! I was ready to give my life for you on multiple occasions! I got stabbed and lost family thanks to you! And yet you run off to be this this fox? I… I thought I could trust you."

" **Hinata, I can explain! WAIT, HINATA!"** I heard him exclaim when I ran at him, my _**Gentle fist**_ aimed at his knee to try to make him fall. I was stopped by the fox bitch though.

" **You will not harm my mate. I will refrain myself from harming your mate as well. I can smell that Aburame on you. What was his name? Shino? Shikamaru? Suigetsu? No matter, I still smell him on you and you dare to go after my mate?"** Kurama asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Th-thats different… I love them both…" I said, embarrassed to have been caught. "And you took my boyfriend from me! What does it matter now?"

" **If you love them both then why cheat on the one you loved for your whole life? The one you were going to marry?"** Kurama asked. " **Doesn't sound like love to me. And as for how it matters… I guess it doesn't matter now."**

"I-" I started to say before my mind stopped to think about it. Did I really love Naruto? Or was it Shino I loved? I wanted to love them both but I wasn't sure I could.

" **Conflicted? I can sense when you feel something negative. I am the Kyuubi after all."** Kurama said. " **Maybe you do love him, maybe you don't. All I can say is, if you do love him, why did you cheat? I called in a favor he owed me from the war and forced him into this. He found out that he loved both of us and wanted to give you attention as well. He may have cheated, but from how you smell, you cheated long before he did."**

"OK FINE! I CHEATED WITH SHINO AND NARUTO CHEATED WITH YOU! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL SHOW YOU HOW I TRULY FEEL!" I yelled, not being able to take it anymore. This bitch, even if she was the Kyuubi, wouldn't make me feel like shit. Any more and I might do something I would regret.

 _ **-POV switch, Naruto's POV-**_

OK FINE! I CHEATED WITH SHINO AND NARUTO CHEATED WITH YOU! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL SHOW YOU HOW I TRULY FEEL!" I heard Hinata yell. Maybe it wasn't love that made me almost marry her. Maybe it was fear that she would kill me if I didn't, and if not her then Sakura would. I was shocked though, she never swore like that before. This was new and I didn't know much about these kinds of situations.

" **Can we just put this behind us and see other people?"** I ask, hoping to Kami that Hinata wouldn't kill me for saying this.

"Y-you don't want to see me again?" Hinata asked, tears in her eyes.

" **It's not that I don't want to see you, it's that I think it would be good to have a little time apart."** I said, trying to be gentle. No need to get hit after all.

" **I'm tempted to push her further to see what she means but if that's what you want Naruto, I guess I can leave her be."** Kurama said, shrugging her shoulders.

" **Thank you, Kurama."** I said, not wanting to make a woman I loved mad.

"Fine, if that's how you feel then we're done. I will just go to Shino and live with him then." Hinata said, crying heavily. "M-maybe he wi-will treat m-me rig-right."

" **Hinata, wait!"** I called as she left, trying to get her to stay for a little longer. It didn't work as I planned as she was in front of me in a second with her _**Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist**_ active and aimed at my leg. Kurama didn't let it hit however as she used her tails to block it and growled at her.

 _ **-POV switch, Kurama's POV-**_

" **Hinata, wait!"** I heard Naruto call out, trying to get his friend to stop leaving. Next thing I knew she was rushing him with her _**Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist**_. I moved as fast as I could to block her attack, even though it wouldn't have done anything to Naruto while he was in his fox form.

I growled at her as my tails stopped her attack, causing her to run away crying.

" **That… didn't go as I expected…"** I heard Naruto say. ' **It might not have for you, but for me it went just fine.'**

" **No, it didn't."** I growled, a tick starting in my jaw. " **She had no right to attack you. If you wanted, you could call her to your office and imprison her for attacking a Hokage."**

" **I had it coming. She was upset and I tried to help, thinking the one who caused it could fix it. That person being me…"** Naruto said, sounding defeated. I hated when he sounded defeated. It made me feel like I was responsible for all of this. I was in a way, now that I think about it.

" **You did nothing wrong. All you did was love her and show us both a good time."** I said, trying to cheer him up. I also hated when he was sad. " **If anything, this gives us free reign of your house to do this in."**

 _ **(AN: Think of his house like something to hold the tailed beasts should they feel more comfortable in their tailed-beast form. It's a VERY big house.)**_

" **I guess… but I still don't feel right doing that. Though I do wonder how Matatabi feels…"** Naruto said, thinking of the giant fire wolf. " **She must be really** _ **hot**_ **."**

All I could do was groan at his joke, or attempt at.

" **What? It was a good joke!"** He said, complaining about her reaction.

" **It was not, but tibia honest, I think you could come up with a femur jokes if you tried."** I said, trying my hand at some jokes I had heard in the village.

" **Kurama, no. Please no."** Naruto said.

" **What, did I rattle your bones? Patella you what, admit you made a bad joke and I will quit."** I said, running out of jokes. It wasn't easy to make jokes it seemed.

" **Fine! I made a bad joke, now please stop!"** He said, giving up.

" **Thank you."** I said, winning that 'battle.' I felt bad about saying his joke was bad though, it wasn't really that bad to be honest.

" **Yeah, whatever. I still think I made a good joke at first."** Naruto said. ' **Oh really now?'**

" **Want me to make more jokes?"** I threatened, knowing he hated my jokes now.

" **NO! PLEASE NO!"** Naruto yelled. ' **That's better.'**

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **And so, throughout the day, they had a bit more 'fun' and even went to the village's first ever carnival. All that was there was some ramen, an air propelled rock you could sit on and a 'fortune teller' that gave nothing but bullshit for 2255 yen (20 U.S. dollars). They were pretty expensive for their first time having one. After that, Naruto and Kurama went home for the night.**_

 _ **-break-**_

 _ **Otaku of anime helped me with Ideas for this chapter and helped me edit it. Thanks Otaku! Before I forget, Naruto looks like he did with the Kurama fox form thing except he is solid and not just chakra. The Bijuu look like they did in the anime and are around 6ft in human form. Also, all of them are female because I see them as female.**_


	3. I'm sorry

_**I'm sorry for not continuing the story but it holds no interest for me at the moment. Maybe I will put it up for 'adoption' or something but I don't think I'm going to be finishing it any time soon. I have my other Naruto story to do and then my Undertake one followed by me Pokemon one. They are all going to be at least 15 chapters and they will take a long time to do. I'm sorry for not finishing this but I cannot help it. Thank you for your time and patients with this but please, take it if you want, just send me a link so I can read it and let me know when your taking it, or if you are.**_

 _ **I thank you all for reading,**_

 _ **Jacklvmage12**_


End file.
